


To touch again

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I shall say that it's because of their blue balls, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and not because I don't have experience writing smut, and you have to wait for the good stuff, but honestly it's not very long, first time after a long time, no all the way folks, relearning each other's touch, they just rub each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro and Adam are now ready to take things to the next level





	To touch again

**Author's Note:**

> \- Continuation of Morning Coffee which began as an Adashi Month Challenge-  
This is between Chap 2 and Chap 3  
There is no day for this, I just wanted to add their first intimate time so here it is

Things were settling down in the universe after the lions were sacrificed so the timelines were restored, Altea and Daibazaal also with them, a new time of peace began and it was time for each to move forward.

Allura was the first to go, of course she was eager to go back to Altea, to go home and show her citizens their home.

Keith was next, he and Krolia were also eager to reconstruct the Galra and guide it to a new era of peace.

Last were Lance and Pidge who decided to stay in the Garrison and work on the reconstruction of Earth.

Hunk and Shiro never really left, as the Representative of Earth for the Coalition and the Captain of the Atlas respectively, they had already moved on without needing to move and had taken the task to deliver each paladin to were they wanted in the Atlas.

All along the journey Adam stood proudly at Shiro’s side, they had slowly but surely began rekindling their relationship, at first it had been small dates and dinners, today it was no secret that after the shifts were done, General Wright would go hand in hand with Captain Shirogane to his quarters, however those working around 11 at night could see him walk back to his room.

“You know you could stay” Shiro told him.

They were bundled up and cuddling with a blanket surrounding them, Adam’s head on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro pressing his cheek on the top of Adam’s head, the reason they preferred Shiro’s room was because, as Captain, he had a giant window were they could gaze at the stars together, their traveling meant no sight was ever the same but all were breathtaking.

“Hm, I’ll keep it in mind” Adam said and turned so he could kiss Shiro, he snaked his arm around Shiro’s middle and his boyfriend answered by putting his arm around his back and pulling Adam even closer to him.

They enjoyed each other’s warmth but soon the kiss became more heated, their bodies rubbing together while idle hands teased to go lower, Adam broke the kiss and Shiro pressed their foreheads together.

“I should go, it’s almost 11” Adam whispered.

“Or you could stay, we don’t have to do anything, I just want to stay close to you, always,”

Adam pushed his face against Shiro’s neck and held him tighter, “Soon, but not today,”

He gave one last kiss to his lover and separated, Shiro still chasing his warm lips but Adam had already made up his mind however he was as much tempted to stay but he still didn’t feel ready.

Their relationship was slowly moving but Adam wouldn’t have it any other way, they relearn their quirks and discovered new ones, they honored their past and were building a new future together, Adam was afraid that going too fast would crumble their progress and he wouldn’t allow it, they had a miraculous second chance, Shiro now had a long life ahead of him and he still chose to spend it with him, he had been enslaved, tortured and even killed but his soul had remained true and true to Adam as well, he couldn’t allow this chance to go to waste and Shiro was just as patient, he still had scars of the war and regularly visited a therapist, he too wanted to embark on this new life but not without Adam, he would wait because he knew it was worth it.

That however didn’t mean both wouldn’t dream of each other, their touches were getting bolder and bolder each day and Adam could see the longing on Shiro’s eyes, one he felt so much as well, he wanted to give the last jump and fully give all he had to his Takashi.

-

The supplies were successfully given to the people and now the Atlas was once again in route to another planet, Shiro finished his check ups before leaving with a smile, they had done a good job and now he would go see Adam for lunch, things couldn’t be better, he greeted Adam with a peck on his cheek before they sat down, Adam was still a private person but he let Shiro hold his hand on top of the table while they ate, his face of joy was all it took for Adam to agree to it, as the more reserved one, it took Shiro by surprise when it was Adam the one who pulled him into a corner for a kiss when they were about to part ways.

“Not going to complain” Shiro said smiling while he held Adam in his arms “But what was that about?”

Adam smiled back before he leaned towards Shiro’s ear “If it’s ok with you, I want to stay tonight,”

A full body shiver took over Shiro with just those words, Adam giving a cheeky smile at his reaction.

“We don’t have to do anything, I still don’t want to take things too fast” Adam said and pressed their foreheads together “But I do want to spend more time with you, closer,” He whispered.

“We’ll just see were the night takes us, alright?” Shiro gently told him.

“Alright,” Adam answered back.

With matching smiles and excited eyes they kissed one last time before, begrudgingly, going their separate ways.

-

Shiro was brimming with excitement, should he have gone for Adam? No Adam always prefer to come here himself, he had everything he needed? Yes! No!

…

Yes he was prepared for anything but they hadn’t agreed on something, they would just let it flow naturally.

Shiro sighed, he felt like a teenage boy again when he and Adam had their first time together, both of them were not new to this but it was new in a way, this was a brand new relationship and they had been apart for so long and both were now different, physically and mentally, he couldn’t help being nervous, finally someone knocked the door, it was Adam.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted.

“Hey to you too,” Adam answered back “Listen, I don’t want this to be awkward so let’s just do what we always do, only that I will stay to sleep,” Adam motioned to his little bag “I won’t ask for more unless we want it, otherwise it’s just like a sleepover,”

Shiro snorted “A sleepover at our age?”

“We can play spin the bottle but with just us then I don’t think it would be very interesting,” Adam said.

“On the contrary, I find that very appealing,” Shiro let Adam through.

As per agreed, Adam cooked, they talked and laughed while eating and then went off to cuddle by the window, it was 11 already but today Adam wasn’t leaving, Shiro was the first to stand up, he took Adam’s hand and guided him to his room.

They took turns for the shower, Adam insisted Shiro go first so now Shiro was on the bed, excited, nervous but also so happy, even if they only slept right next to one another, he would get to hold Adam close, wake up next to him, that was enough to make him feel overjoyed.

The man in question came out of the bath in his pajamas, Shiro noticed he was wearing long sleeves, Adam usually preferred short ones, he thought it was a new thing and pulled the sheets so Adam could jump in and he wasted no time cuddling up to Shiro, they lay on their sides, staring at each other’s eyes before smiles broke out and Adam closed their distance, sweetly kissing his lover.

Their kiss was slow and lasting, Shiro pulled Adam closer, wanting to feel more of him, soon the kiss became more heated, needy and deeper, one flesh hand caressing Adam’s back ventured to his hip were his shirt met his pants, Shiro broke the kiss, needing to check on Adam.

His prosthetic arm, his lover’s large scar, both were uncharted territory for them, was this the reason Adam covered himself? He needed to show Adam more than ever that his body was still as tempting and beautiful to him as when they were just cadets, after a small nod, he slowly and carefully touched Adam’s hip, feeling the new texture, it was different but not badly.

His hand moved up Adam’s scarred side, Adam jolting just for a moment when Shiro’s prosthetic arm touched his belly but it wasn’t cold to the touch, it was as warm as his flesh one, each hand moved up Adam’s body, revealing more and more skin Shiro was eager to feel more and taste, he drank the sight of Adam’s soft shivers and heated eyes before they closed off and a moan escaped perfect lips.

Shiro smiled, he was still so very sensitive on his nipples, Adam tried to cover his blushing face with his hand but Shiro kissed the hand away

“Let me see you,” Shiro whispered “You’re still so sensitive here,”

“It’s been so long, ah!” Adam arched his back when he used his thumbs to keep teasing the little nubs.

“Ah! Takashi” He moaned.

“Adam” He leaned in for a kiss, not resisting that beautiful pleasure filled face and taking in all his moans as he continued to wreck his body.

“Ta-, mmff, -kashi, wait”

One word and he stopped.

“Don’t, you know I won’t last and I want to touch you too” Adam panted and Shiro knew exactly what he meant, Adam was so sensitive he once tried to make Adam come with only teasing his nipples, he succeeded.

“We can do that another time” Adam breathily panted, Shiro felt a shiver run through his body at the promise.

He wasn’t the only excited one, Adam wanted to feel Shiro too, discover the new body his love had and kiss all his scars, he didn’t had a negative from Shiro so he slowly slid his hand below his shirt, Shiro wanted to show Adam he trusted him with the sight of his body, something he had achieved for himself not long ago so he pulled his shirt out without a second thought.

Adam gasped at the sight, there were so many scars, all of them telling a story, he traced them and caressed each one being careful to pay attention to all of them, the face of peace on his love’s face was all he wanted so he leaned in and gave a kiss to Shiro’s chest, he loved him just like this but when he looked up he saw Shiro looking at him expectantly, Adam was confused until the hand still on his hip caressed his scar with his thumb, how could he accept Shiro’s scars and not his own? But his ran entirely through his side however the shine on his love’s eyes told him otherwise and gave him the courage to slowly finish taking his shirt off.

He wasn’t alone, a prosthetic and flesh hand helping him along, the moment it was off Shiro leaned over to kiss the scarred skin on his shoulder and all the way down to his hand, Adam saw entranced as soft butterfly kisses were ceremoniously given to him, as if he was something precious, those grey eyes looked back at his and told him it was exactly that, he was being loved and worshiped because he was precious to Shiro.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to feel more of Takashi he moved forward, embracing Shiro and pushing their bodies together, skin against skin rubbing each other, Adam moaned out loud, his love was now even more chiseled, he marveled at the sight and touched everything he was allowed to, which was everything, Shiro had showed him that he would give himself entirely to Adam and that he trusted him.

A sneaky leg pushed between Adam’s legs and rubbed him exactly where he wanted

“Takashi!” He moaned between excitement and surprise, grabbing the hem of his pant and squeezing them “Don’t rub too much,”

“Would you like to touch me instead?” Shiro panted, his floating arm coming to good use when it brought the lube without them needing to move from the embrace, Adam smiled at how prepared Shiro was, it was nice to know he was just as excited as he was, he poured some on his fingers and then curious fingers began traveling down Shiro’s chest and to his shorts, slowly Adam reached inside.

“Ah!” Shiro arched his back at the soft touch and moaned without hesitation, Adam was once again enthralled at the sight and stroked Shiro with more confidence, his lover moaned louder and began to thrust into his hand.

“Adam!” He kept repeating like a mantra “Adam!”

Adam kissed his love’s forehead and anywhere he could reach while still pleasuring him.

“I’m close!” Shiro moaned and Adam stopped, he allowed a few second for his love to even his breath, when Shiro finally looked at him, Adam made his move, he laid back and opened his legs slightly never once taking his eyes away from Shiro, a clear invitation for more.

Shiro wasted no time no accept the invitation and sat between them, with a nod from Adam he took the hem of his pants and slowly took them off, leaving Adam completely bare and panting beneath him, Shiro could only salivate at the beautiful image before him, it took a nudge from Adam’s knee to remember him he had a lover to pleasure and he was more than happy to do so.

Shiro laid over Adam, they stared at each other before he closed the distance and kissed him slowly and gently, he felt Adam wrap his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips, demanding more contact between them and Shiro couldn’t deny him anything.

He thrusted his hips against Adam’s and both gasped at the touch, the deep pleasure they hadn’t been able to have for all these past years, Adam gripped Shiro’s strong shoulders as his lover kept rubbing them together with fast thrust, his hips chasing the pleasure and making his love moan his name louder and louder

“Ta-, ah! -kashi, more,” Adam poured more lube on his hand and sneaked it between their bodies and stroked them together.

Shiro grunted in pleasure and looked down as he thrusted in Adam’s hand.

“I-, I’m close” Adam panted.

“Me too,” He whispered close to his love’s sensitive ear “Do it, with me,”

“I, -kashi!” Adam threw his head back as wave after wave of pleasure filled his body and stripes of white painted their chests.

The sight and the sudden squeeze on Adam’s hand tipped Shiro over the edge and he joined his love with a grunt, his piled stress and pressure all coming out into one long pulsing thrust that whited his whole vision.

He came to his heavy panting, he then felt Adam’s heavy pants beneath him as well, he tiredly but quickly moved to his side after he realized he had unceremoniously fallen on top of Adam.

“So-, sorry” He panted out.

Adam had a blissful smile as he turned to face his lover “It’s ok,” he took a few breaths “I barely noticed,”

They stared at each other still panting as they came to on what they had just done and neither could hold the giggles that escaped them, once done, Shiro pulled Adam against his chest.

“Was it good?” He asked.

Adam cuddled up to him “Hm, it was beyond amazing, would try again if I wasn’t so tired,”

“We used to go at it several times” Shiro smiled at the memories.

“I’m old and out of practice “ Adam grumbled.

“Maybe I can help you get back in shape, just like riding a bike, right?”

A sly smile came over Adam “I’d love to, specially if the bike is you,” He seductively nibbled on Shiro’s ear and smiled even wider when he saw the ear go a deep red.

Shiro gave an awkward cough “I think I can arrange that, yes,”

“I know you can,” Adam gave a quick kiss to his lips “but now I want to clean up”

“Bath?” Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m tired and still don’t trust you in a bath, you made me late so many times,”

“You never said no,”

“You make me weak and you know it,”

“Even now?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Specially now,” Adam groped his pecs.

“So you only want my body,” Shiro teasingly smiled at Adam.

“I’m smart enough to want your body but also stupid enough to wish for your heart as well,” He sweetly kissed him.

Shiro’s eyes turned serious as he pulled Adam’s hand to his chest “It’s not stupid at all , you must know you have all of me, Adam I love you, now more than ever before,” He said earnestly.

Adam could only look back at him with love “I know, I love you so much and I’m all yours now as well,”

**Author's Note:**

> They are not ready to go all the day but it's a start  
I like that sexual intimacy doesn't have to start right at penetration so I wanted something sweet between them  
But now that they have tasted each other again I think it'll be a smoother transition to other things  
*wink wink*
> 
> Thanks so much for the read


End file.
